Quite the change
by Adorereading
Summary: "Ryan? Can you grab me something to eat please?" Summer asked. "Sure" Ryan said. Suddenly there was a loud honk and a truck came straight towards the Rover...  full summary inside     Check it out! Season 2 AU, or something!
1. Chapter 1

_Season 2 or something… Trey-Marissa incident didn't happen, Trey was still in jail.. for now. At the moment they weren't couples yet, but PDA was definitely showing. Ryan was adopted by the Cohen's (I've never seen this in the actual story so I figured I'd throw it in. He's now Ryan Cohen- Atwood. Kept the Atwood name at school, though. After last season's horrible Summer, the fab four had decided to all go to Portland to visit Luke this summer._

_They were driving towards the airport… (sound familiar?)_

"Cohen! Stop it!" Summer screamed as Seth was trying to pull up and 'say goodbye to Summer'.

Marissa and Ryan were yelling in the back, telling both Summer and Seth to drive carefully. Once Seth was driving straightly again…

"Ryan? Can you grab me something to eat, please?" Summer asked.

"Sure" Ryan said as he opened his seatbelt and turned around in his seat to get a sandwich out of the cooler which was in the trunk.

But suddenly there was a loud honk and a truck came straight towards the rover. There was no avoiding the crash and the Rover got slammed in, turned several times before crashing against the side rails.

Seth, Summer and Marissa were still stuck in their seatbelt hanging upside down in the car, while Ryan who was getting a sandwich was laying on the roof. He was bleeding from the right side of his face where a cut was as well as several other small cuts from the busted windows. Ryan was the one who slowly came to first. He blinked groggily and winced as he tried to move, his breathing labored as it hurt to breathe. He turned his head towards Marissa.

"Marissa? Marissa!" Ryan yelled.

She groaned softly as she woke up.

"Marissa, you ok?" Ryan asked.

"I think so, I mean I don't feel…" Marissa started but Ryan had already turned his attention else where.

"Summer? Summer!" Ryan yelled once more.

"Yeah, Ryan.. I'm awake.." Summer said.

Ryan sighed. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, although there's some blood and I think I might have broken my leg" Summer said.

"Bleeding badly?" he asked.

"No, just from some cuts, nothing life threatening. Are you ok?" Summer asked.

"I'm fine." Ryan replied quickly, he needed to know if everybody else was alright first.

"Seth?" Ryan yelled.

When there came no response, Ryan tried to take a deep breath to calm himself and winced at the pain in his ribs.

"Summer, I need you to check up on Seth for me, is he breathing?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah" Summer said.

"Good, is he bleeding somewhere? Any serious injuries you can see?" Ryan asked.

"No, nothing" Summer said.

"Good, he'll probably just have a concussion, try to wake him up. We gotta get out of the car' Ryan said as he struggled to turn around.

Suddenly he noticed that he himself wasn't that alright, besides the already hurt ribs his right leg was killing him, he took a look at it and noticed the blood coming from his leg 'shit' he thought. When he tried moving again he noticed that his wrist was throbbing painfully as well. He swallowed painfully and got up on one hand.

"Ryan? What are you doing?" Marissa asked worried.

"Getting us out of the car" He said as he pushed out the broken pieces of what was left of the window and climbed out. He struggled and held in his groans as he moved over towards Marissa's side of the car.

"Alright, I'm going to loose your seatbelt alright? Try to steady yourself" he said.

Marissa nodded as Ryan clicked the seatbelt open and Marissa carefully dropped down.

"Any pain?" Ryan asked worried.

"No, just some bruising I think" she said.

"Good, help Summer out, I'm going to get Seth" Ryan said. When he moved away Marissa noticed the limping.

"Ryan? Your hurt" Marissa stated.

"I'll be fine, just help Summer get on the other side of the road rail and call for an ambulance.

Once he'd gotten towards Seth's side he noticed Seth's eyes flutter.

"Seth, man, wake up" Ryan tried.

Slowly Seth's eyes opened.

"Good, try to stay awake" Ryan said.

"Ryan? What happened, oh god, we've had a crash, you're bleeding, oh god" Seth said as he reached for his head. "My head hurts" he said.

"Yeah, you probably have a concussion. Seth we need to get you out of the car, do you hurt somewhere else besides your head?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, my shoulder" Seth said.

Ryan took a look at it and frowned noticing the slight bobble and bruising.

"It's dislocated" Ryan said.

"How do you know?" Seth asked.

"I've had it before" Ryan said as he loosed Seth seatbelt, he carefully helped him out of the car. Once out of the car Seth noticed the blood on Ryan and his friend's ragged breathing.

"Ryan? You ok?" Seth asked worried.

"I'll be fine, let's get on the side of the road" Once across the rail they waited for the ambulance.

Summer was sitting on the ground her left leg laying useless, Marissa watching over her. Seth was laying on the ground as Ryan sitting next to him, listening to Seth's talking to keep him awake and alert.

Suddenly they heard an ambulance and several doctors walked towards each of them.

* * *

**Short intro, lemme know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to msphelleya89 , Linoria , chiclete , who were my first reviewers! Thanks guys, and I hope you like this chapter! Remember, i'm quite the loose writer... i write what people want :) Read along..!**

* * *

- Seth POV

"Sir, can you tell me what hurts?" a man approximately 30 asked him.

"Uh, yeah. My shoulder and my head" Seth said.

"Have you been unconscious?" the man asked.

Seth nodded "Yeah, but not much longer then the rest" he added.

"Alright, let's have a look at that shoulder"

He slightly pushed Seth's shirt away and winced at the bobble.

"Alright, what was your name?"

"Seth"

"Alright, Seth as far as I can tell you don't have any serious injuries. Your shoulder is dislocated, we're going to cut of your shirt, bandage that shoulder and bring you to the hospital, alright? Any questions?" the male asked.

"No, wait.. how's Ryan?" he asked worried.

"Your friend?" the male asked.

"My brother"

"I don't know, but my colleagues are checking him now. He's talking so nothing too serious" the male said. "Better now?" he asked smiling at Seth.

"Yeah, thanks" Seth said as the guy started cutting of his shirt.

* * *

- Marissa POV

"Do you have any pain?" a female approximately 26 years old.

"No, just some bruises and cuts. I think we've all been out for a while but nothing more then that" Marissa said.

"Well, you were lucky, looking at the car it could've been a lot worse" the female said.

* * *

- Summer POV

"Alright ma'am, we're going to splint that leg to steady it. Do you hurt anywhere else?" a male asked her.

"No, well. Aside from some cuts and bruises" Summer said.

"You're going to be fine then, we'll take all for of you to the hospital" the male said.

* * *

- Ryan POV

"What's your name, kid?" a male asked him.

"Ryan" Ryan said.

"Alright, Ryan. My name is Blake. Can you tell me where it hurts?" Blake asked.

"My leg.. ribs and I.. think I sprained… my wrist" Ryan said through labored breaths.

"Alright, you're breathing is too shallow for my liking, I'm going to get you some oxygen and a sedative to calm you down alright?" Blake asked.

"I'm calm, I just don't like… hospitals" Ryan said.

"Neither do I kid, are you allergic to anything?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, uhm. Codeine" Ryan said.

"Really, god it's good that you knew that. That's a rare allergy, all the sedatives on the ambulance contents codeine, so I won't be able to sedate you. Let's get you some oxygen then. Which wrist was hurting you?" Blake asked.

"Right" Ryan said.

"Alright, I'll get you a brace for that. Let's have a look at that leg" Blake said as he started cutting Ryan's leg pants open. Once he reached the knee the blood started to appear more and Blake saw a piece of iron sticking into the side of Ryan's knee and the patella was obviously not in the right place.

"Alright Ryan, I'm going to have to bandage that knee to avoid infection and without the medicines you're going to have to bite through the pain, alright?" Blake said.

"Yeah" Ryan said.

Blake carefully lifted Ryan's leg, but that already hurt. Ryan groaned out of pain.

"Sorry Ryan, almost there" Blake said as he fastened the bandage and carefully laid the leg back down.

"I'm going to get you a brace for that leg and that wrist and then we'll take you to the hospital ok?" Blake asked.

Ryan nodded.

"Verbal answers Ryan. Just because you feel alright doesn't mean there might not be any more damage." Blake said.

* * *

- Everybody's POV

They strapped Seth, Ryan, Summer and Marissa onto the gurney's. All three with neck braces as precaution.

Once in the hospital the parents were called.

Sandy, Kirsten, Julie and Neil walked into the E.R. at the same time and went towards the desk.

"Hello, we're here to see, Seth Cohen, Ryan Cohen, Marissa Cooper and Summer Roberts. They were brought in, they were in a car crash?" Sandy said.

"The four teenagers. Yes, uhm.. let me buzz their doctors for you" the girl behind the desk said, she called and hung up the phone. "Their doctors will be with you shortly. You can take a seat" the girl said.

"Thank you" Kirsten said as all four of them took place. After 5 minutes four doctors walked towards them.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Jameson and these are my colleagues Dr. Landon and Dr. Terence. Now which parent belongs to Miss Roberts?" Dr. Jameson asked.

"I do, Neil Roberts." Neil said.

"Alright, and to whom belongs Miss Cooper?" Dr. Jameson asked.

"To me" Julie said.

"You can come with us as well, miss Cooper is just fine" Dr. Jameson reassured as both Neil and Julie followed him.

"Alright, and you must be the parents of the Cohen brothers?" Dr. Landon asked.

"We are" Sandy said.

"Oh, good. Well, let's sit together then" Dr. Terence said.

"Both your boys were very lucky, Seth has a grade 2 concussion, which means he lost consciousness longer then the others and there might be some sensitivity to the eyes and ears and a long headache on the way. But no memory loss so far, thanks to Ryan who kept Seth awake. He also suffered from a dislocated shoulder, there was no damage done to the bone. We were able to pop it back in, it's gonna be sore and sensitive for a while but after some rest and some light therapy, Seth will be just fine". Dr. Landon said.

"Oh thank god" Sandy said.

"What about Ryan?" Kirsten asked not getting her hopes up to far, she had two son's to worry about now.

"Ryan has got a light concussion, all four of them had which is absolutely normal after such a crash. He's got three broken ribs and a sprained wrist, but our main concern was his right knee. It was pierced by a iron rod coming from the car and his knee was dislocated. After some x-rays and a MRI, we saw that there was a small fracture in his patella and his ACL and meniscus were torn. He's had surgery to fix it and he's in recovery as we speak. Let's take you to them both, they're in the same room." Dr. Terence said.

* * *

As they were walking…

"Don't get scared but Seth's still in a neck brace, it keeps the pressure of his head and neck" Dr. Landon said.

"Ryan's situation is a little bit more complicated, we had a little trouble waking him up from the Anesthesia due to different medication because of his allergy to codeine. He's on oxygen because of his ribs, again just as a precaution of his labored breathing. His right wrist is in a splint, his ribs are tightly taped in and his right leg's bandaged as well. He'll get a cast later, but we've got to check on the stitches first. He's laying complete straight at the moment, try and keep it that way until he's more aware, we don't want to risk him hurting himself any further." Dr. Terence said.

"Well here we are" Dr. Landon said as they walked in the room.

"If you have any questions just page us" Dr. Landon said.

"When Ryan wakes up, buzz as well" Dr. Terence said as he and the other doctor exited the room.

Sandy and Kirsten stared down at their kids. Carefully Sandy sat down besides Ryan as Kirsten took her place at Seth's bed.

Surprisingly the first one to wake up was Ryan. His eyes fluttered for a second and Sandy noticed a twitch in his left hand which he was holding. Sandy looked up and saw Ryan's blue eyes opening, his splinted hand already going towards the oxygen tube under his nose.

"Hey, look who's back in the land of the living… and leave that on!" Sandy said with a smile.

Ryan stared at him for a moment and smiled.

"Hey" he said hoarse, dropping his hand back.

"How are you feeling kid?" Sandy asked.

"Okay. I guess, I'm high" Ryan said.

"Good thing, I'm going to buzz the doctor Ryan" Sandy said as he pressed the button.

"Sandy?" Ryan said, getting Sandy's attention.

"What? Are you in pain?" Sandy asked.

Ryan shook his head and swallowed heavily. "Seth okay?" he asked.

Sandy smiled.

And at that moment he noticed Kirsten and Seth talking as well.

"_Seth? You okay sweetie?" Kirsten asked tears in her eyes. _

"_I'm alright" Seth said smiling._

"_I was so worried" Kirsten said kissing him carefully on his forehead._

"He's awake and talking to your right" Sandy said.

Ryan tried to sit up but was held back by Sandy.

"Not yet kid, you need to stay down" he said.

Ryan sighed and turned his head towards Seth.

"_Mom, where's Ryan, is he ok?" Seth suddenly asked from the other side of the room._

"I'm fine Seth, right next to you" Ryan said hoarse, at that moment Kirsten turned around not having noticed that Ryan had woken up.

"Ryan you're awake! How are you feeling?" Kirsten asked worried as she kissed Ryan's forehead gently as well.

"I'm ok" Ryan said.

At that moment Dr. Landon and Dr. Terence walked in.

"Ah, our patients are awake. Let's do some tests, and see how fast we can get you out of here" Dr. Landon said.

* * *

After half an hour Dr. Landon and Dr. Terence walked up to Kirsten and Sandy.

"Sandy, Kirsten, Seth seems to be doing just fine, he's a little light sensitive so I've given him a pair of sunglasses to wear. A nurse is helping him getting dressed and ready to go home. He's given a sling for him shoulder. After a week I'd like to see him back so that we can see if he's healing correctly." Dr. Landon said.

"Ryan's doing good as well his breathing's under control and he's of the oxygen. His stitches looked good and we've put pressure bandages around his leg, mostly his knee. He's given a brace to stabilize his leg. He's not allowed to put any pressure on it nor remove or move it unless taking a shower or if it's too swollen, but he's ordered to put in on right back after. He'll get crutches to walk on. His wrist will be weak and sore, so keep an eye on him the first two weeks that he's not walking to much. As for his ribs, they're taped in with pressure bandages as well. Keep them wrapped up until I say something else, alright?" Dr. Terence said.

"Clear" Sandy said.

"Well they're both getting dressed. For tonight wake Ryan up every three hours, and Seth every one and a half hour. We'll see both of them in a week" Dr. Landon said as he and Terence shook hands with the Cohen's.

They went back towards Ryan and Seth's room and found both their sons sitting on their beds. Seth's neck was still in a brace and there was a black sling around his shoulder. Ryan's right wrist was braced and cradled against his stomach guarding his ribs as well, there were some stitches on his right temple and his right leg was in a huge black brace keeping his leg immobile. Two crutches standing next to him against the bed.

"Ready to go, guys?" Sandy asked.

"Absolutely" Ryan said as he put the crutches underneath his armpits and hobbled forwards. Sandy next to him to catch him if he might slip. Kirsten carefully walking next to Seth.

When they were by the car Ryan sat in the passenger seat, the seat all the way back to make place for his braced leg. Kirsten and Seth in the back and Sandy behind the wheel.

Once they'd gotten home, Sandy helped Ryan out of the car and they went inside the house.

"Alright Ryan of your feet, you can either lay down on the couch or in bed, Seth you're doing the same." Kirsten said as soon as they were inside.

"I'm going to bed" Seth said as he turned around.

"So am I" Ryan said as he hobbled towards the pool house.

Once the boys were of to bed, Sandy and Kirsten sighed.

"I'm so glad their ok" Kirsten said.

"Me too, it could've been a lot worse, the Rover's totaled." Sandy said.

"Marissa said Ryan was the one getting them all out of the car and on the side of the road." Kirsten said.

"Yeah, I heard Summer say that Ryan also knew exactly what to do and how to do it, she said Ryan immediately know that Seth had a concussion and a dislocated shoulder" Sandy said.

"Which makes me wonder, how many times has he been through this?' Kirsten said sadly.

"He seemed a little to comfortable on the crutches as well" Sandy said.

"I broke my leg once, I couldn't walk on those things even after the cast was gone" Kirsten said.

"Yeah, that was so much fun" Sandy said sarcastically.

"Well, we have to wake both the boys up. Let's stay awake, maybe one of them will be up as well." Kirsten said.

* * *

When Sandy entered the pool house three ours later he had to smile at the sight of Ryan. Injuries or not his limbs were spread everywhere. He was only wearing boxers, his braced leg and wrist exposed, you could see his thickly bandaged ribcage and the bruises becoming darker and darker showing once more how much damage had been done. But when he looked closer he saw something he hadn't expected there was a round scar on the right side of his hip, half covered by his boxers. He brushed it of for now and walked over to wake up Ryan.

He carefully patted Ryan's shoulder…

"Ryan, wake up kid" Sandy said.

Ryan groaned softly and opened up his eyes.

"Hey kid, how're you feeling?" Sandy asked.

"Sore" Ryan said as he sat up. Suddenly he noticed he was only wearing boxers and Sandy noticed his insecurity.

"Too tired to dress?" Sandy asked amused.

"I couldn't get it on" Ryan said embarrassed.

"Ryan, you should've asked either me or Kirsten to help. It wouldn't have been a problem, what you need?" Sandy asked.

"A sweats and a shirt? Top shelve" Ryan said.

Sandy grabbed a grey shirt and black sweats and gave them to Ryan.

"Need any help?" Sandy asked.

Ryan looked up at him with a frown.

"Just let me help" Sandy said amused and took the grey shirt from Ryan's hands.

"Arms up" Sandy said.

Ryan did and hissed slightly at the pain in his ribs. Sandy quickly but carefully to avoid his hurt wrist slipped the shirt over his arms and let Ryan do the rest to push it down. Then Sandy grabbed the pants.

"I'm gonna lift your right leg up first, alright? Once we have slipped that one on the left should go easy" Sandy said.

"Yeah" Ryan said.

Sandy carefully lifted Ryan's braced leg up and heard Ryan moan.

"Does it hurt much?" Sandy asked locking eyes with Ryan.

"Yeah" Ryan admitted.

Sandy quickly rolled the right pants sleeve up so that Ryan could worm himself into the other sleeve. Once done, Sandy smiled.

"See, not that hard" Sandy said.

Ryan smiled shyly. "Yeah" he said embarrassed still.

"You wanna stay in bed, or?" Sandy asked.

"I'm not tired. I just can't sit up with an immobilized leg and the doctor said I shouldn't sit up" Ryan said.

"He's right, the more you listen the quicker you'll heal" Sandy said getting up from the bed.

"Get some rest kid, I'll see you in the morning. Btw: Who's the president?" Sandy asked amused.

"Sandy I don't suffer from amnesia, I know my birthday, I know the president and I know who you are" Ryan said.

"Just checking, sleep tight kid" Sandy said leaving the pool house.

* * *

**And that was it for now folks, more to come, real soon! :D Lemme know what ya'll thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, the drama, but i love it and i'm good at exaggerating it too ^^ Still I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When Sandy entered the pool house three ours later he had to smile at the sight of Ryan. Injuries or not his limbs were spread everywhere. He was only wearing boxers, his braced leg and wrist exposed, you could see his thickly bandaged ribcage and the bruises becoming darker and darker showing once more how much damage had been done. But when he looked closer he saw something he hadn't expected there was a round scar on the right side of his hip, half covered by his boxers. He brushed it of for now and walked over to wake up Ryan.

He carefully patted Ryan's shoulder…

"Ryan, wake up kid" Sandy said.

Ryan groaned softly and opened up his eyes.

"Hey kid, how're you feeling?" Sandy asked.

"Sore" Ryan said as he sat up. Suddenly he noticed he was only wearing boxers and Sandy noticed his insecurity.

"Too tired to dress?" Sandy asked amused.

"I couldn't get it on" Ryan said embarrassed.

"Ryan, you should've asked either me or Kirsten to help. It wouldn't have been a problem, what you need?" Sandy asked.

"A sweats and a shirt? Top shelve" Ryan said.

Sandy grabbed a grey shirt and black sweats and gave them to Ryan.

"Need any help?" Sandy asked.

Ryan looked up at him with a frown.

"Just let me help" Sandy said amused and took the grey shirt from Ryan's hands.

"Arms up" Sandy said.

Ryan did and hissed slightly at the pain in his ribs. Sandy quickly but carefully to avoid his hurt wrist slipped the shirt over his arms and let Ryan do the rest to push it down. Then Sandy grabbed the pants.

"I'm gonna lift your right leg up first, alright? Once we have slipped that one on the left should go easy" Sandy said.

"Yeah" Ryan said.

Sandy carefully lifted Ryan's braced leg up and heard Ryan moan.

"Does it hurt much?" Sandy asked locking eyes with Ryan.

"Yeah" Ryan admitted.

Sandy quickly rolled the right pants sleeve up so that Ryan could worm himself into the other sleeve. Once done, Sandy smiled.

"See, not that hard" Sandy said.

Ryan smiled shyly. "Yeah" he said embarrassed still.

"You wanna stay in bed, or?" Sandy asked.

"I'm not tired. I just can't sit up with an immobilized leg and the doctor said I shouldn't sit up" Ryan said.

"He's right, the more you listen the quicker you'll heal" Sandy said getting up from the bed.

"Get some rest kid, I'll see you in the morning. Btw: Who's the president?" Sandy asked amused.

"Sandy I don't suffer from amnesia, I know my birthday, I know the president and I know who you are" Ryan said.

"Just checking, sleep tight kid" Sandy said leaving the pool house.

* * *

The next morning Ryan woke up and groaned remembering yesterday as he got up and got on his crutches towards the bathroom to take a shower. Once inside the bathroom he carefully stripped of his clothes and unfastened the brace around his wrist and then removed the bandages around his chest. Once those were done he sat down on the closed toilet and started unfastening the Velcro on his leg brace, which was actually hurting him. Once that was of he wrapped the bandages of off his knee as well. Once done he finally saw the extend of the surgery he went through. There was a huge row of stitches on the front of his knee as well as there were several more smaller rows on the side and back. He carefully got up as he noticed he was even more unstable without the brace then he was with and without putting weight on his leg he stepped into the shower and turned it on. Hot water splashed on his sore body and his muscles relaxed. After washing his hair and his body carefully he sadly had to get out from underneath the shower as he couldn't stand on one leg much longer. He got out and dried himself of mindful of his bruises and stitches. When he was done and had put on boxers he stared at himself in the shower. God he looked awful. His chest was all colors except the color that it should be, his knee well, that was just a mess of stitches and bruises and there were tens of small cuts and bruises all over his body. He snapped out of his self pity and quickly fastened the bandages around his chest. As much as it hurt putting the bandages on, once they were on his ribs felt a hell of a lot better. Once fastened the bandages he quickly sat down on the toilet again, not able to hold himself up much longer. He fastened the wrist brace around his wrist and taped in his knee. As he started to but on the brace he noticed that it didn't fit. 'damn it' Ryan thought. It was too swollen. So he slipped of the bandages again and carefully got dressed in a pair of grey sweats and a long-sleeved black shirt. Once done he grabbed his crutches and made his way over towards the Cohen house.

Ryan opened the French doors and was surprised to see Sandy and Kirsten in the kitchen since it was barely six o'clock.

"Morning" Ryan said with a small smile.

"Morning" Sandy said.

"Morning Ryan, did you sleep ok?" Kirsten asked.

Ryan nodded as he made his way over towards a chair and carefully lowered himself. That's when Kirsten noticed that his leg was bend further then the brace allowed.

"Ryan, brace?" Kirsten said gesturing towards his leg.

"It's too swollen, I couldn't get it on" Ryan said embarrassed.

That caught Kirsten attention.

"Let me see" she immediately said as she walked towards Ryan and pushed up his pants sleeve to have a look at Ryan's knee.

"Oh, it is awfully swollen. Let me get you some ice" Kirsten said.

"Mom, it's not that hot outside" Seth said as he entered the kitchen. He was still wearing the neck brace and the sling across his shoulder.

"It's for Ryan's knee, good morning sweetie. How are you feeling?" Kirsten asked as she handed Ryan the ice pack as he put it against his knee with a hiss.

"Sore, but I'll be fine. How about you, bro?" Seth asked as he sat down from opposite Ryan.

"I'm alright" Ryan said.

"Yeah I can see that, god that looks awful" Seth said gesturing towards Ryan's knee.

"Thanks Seth" Ryan said sarcastically.

Sandy smiled at the interaction between his kids. He was just thankful that they were as good as alright.

"Well boys I have some good news and some bad news." Kirsten said. Getting Ryan and Seth's attention.

"I've called with Dr. Kim and your doctors at the hospital this morning and your free of school until your check up with the doctors. That's the good news. The bad news is that Dr. Kim has decided that you do have to make homework." Kirsten said.

"Great, even grave injuries can't keep us out of school" Seth said irritated.

"It's fine, I don't mind" Ryan said.

"Then there's also some other news, Luke called yesterday, and I told him what happened, unfortunately his school doesn't end until September.. so he can't come by, he said he'd call you. And Summer and Marissa are going to stay over at our place for the rest of the summer. Neil Roberts is on a cruise with Summer's stepmother and Julie is on a vacation with my dad. So we've offered them a place here. Okay?" Kirsten asked.

"Sure, fun. The fab currently not so fab four in one house, can't wait" Seth said as took a bite of his cereals.

Ryan just nodded silently. Then he struggled to get up and Sandy caught on.

"Where are you going Ryan?" Sandy asked.

"Getting coffee" Ryan said as if it was the most normal thing to do in the world.

"Ask for help remember, you need to let that leg rest especially now while it's swollen" Sandy said.

Ryan glared at him but Sandy didn't give in and gave him a cup of coffee.

* * *

_Later on…_

Ryan walked or hobbled into the kitchen.

"Hey Ryan, need another Icepack?" Kirsten asked.

"No, I just managed to put the brace on… Kirsten, did… did my doctor gave you any painkillers?" Ryan asked embarrassed.

"Uh, no just the antibiotics I put on your night stand yesterday, why? Are you in pain?" Kirsten asked concerned.

"No, it's just a headache" Ryan said.

"Oh, I could give you some Advil? Or aspirin?" Kirsten suggested.

"No, I can't have those" Ryan said as he walked towards the fridge and got himself a bottle of juice.

"You can't? Why not? There's no codeine in there." Kirsten said confused.

"Actually there is, it's in all the normal painkillers and/or medicine" Ryan said as he took a sip from his juice.

"It is? Oh, why didn't they tell me that. I'll call the doctor to get some without" Kirsten said already phone in hand.

"No, that's alright. I'm sure it'll pass on it's own. I'm gonna go try finish my homework.

* * *

Ryan carefully lay down on his bed again and tried to read his assignment, but once again he could read the letters on the page as they blurred together. He frowned and gave up, his head was throbbing, making him dizzy and sleepy.

But after four hours Ryan noticed the headache only getting worse and sighed, he had to ask Kirsten. He made his way into the kitchen and upon sight of him frowning and pale Kirsten already knew enough.

"Oh honey, the headache not over?" she asked sympathetically.

"No, worse. Could you, maybe, still call the doctor?" Ryan asked.

"I already did, I've picked up the prescription on my way to the office. Here you go" Kirsten said as she handed him a bottle of pills. "Don't take more then three a day, they're quite strong. The doctor said if the headache won't go away and it might infect you eyes, we had to go see him" Kirsten said.

Ryan looked up surprised and tried to hide it but Kirsten had already seen it.

"Something you want to tell me?" Kirsten asked.

"Uh yeah, the reason I came in to ask for the pills this morning was because my headache was already blurring my vision" Ryan said shyly.

"Oh my, your head must be killing you. Well, we're going to the hospital whether you like it or not" Kirsten said already grabbing her keys.

"Do we have too? I really hate hospitals" Ryan said.

"Ryan Michael Cohen- Atwood! You're coming to the hospital with me right now" Kirsten said sternly.

"Your middle name is Michael?" Seth asked humored.

Ryan glared at him, which failed by his pained expression.

"Dude you look horrible" Seth said.

"Thanks.." Ryan sais irritated.

"Come on Ryan" Kirsten said.

* * *

_Once in the car…_

"How do you know my middle name?" Ryan asked as he was leaning against the window and cradling his head with his braced hand, his headache getting worse by the minute.

"Sandy told me, I've asked him a couple of innocent questions about you" Kirsten said.

"Such as?" Ryan asked curious of what she knew.

"Your date of birth, your middle name, your allergies, if you even had longer hair when you were younger, if you ever had braces" Kirsten answered.

"Why would you wanna know if I ever had braces?" Ryan asked amused.

"Well, you kind of have perfect teeth I was just wondering" Kirsten said.

Ryan smiled.

"So, did you always have longer hair?" Kirsten asked.

"Sandy did answer that?" Ryan asked.

"No, he didn't know" Kirsten said.

"I did" Ryan said.

"Really, well… " Kirsten said, but was interrupted when she suddenly heard Ryan groan.

"Ryan, you ok?" Kirsten asked worried.

"Yeah, no. My head's really killing me" Ryan said.

"Just hold on sweetie. We're almost there" Kirsten said as she sped up the car…

* * *

Once arrived at the hospital, Kirsten carefully helped Ryan out of the car. Giving him his crutches and steadying him as he stumbled several times.

Once inside they were helped immediately as Kirsten had already called.

"Ryan, Kirsten told me you were having quite the headache" Dr. Terence said as he was standing in front of Ryan who was currently sitting on a gurney with his right leg propped up as well.

Ryan just nodded.

"Let's do some test" Dr. Terence said as he shone a light into Ryan's eyes several times and frowned.

"Can you read the top 3 lines, Ryan?" Dr. Terence asked pointing towards a map on the wall with several letters on it.

A E

D P B F

G H A O N L

Ryan frowned and tried to read the letters squinting his eyes together.

"A, E, D, P, D, P, G, H, A, O, N, I" Ryan said hesitantly.

"It says: "A, E, D, P, B, F, G, H, A, O, N, L" Ryan. You've missed 3 out of 12" Dr. Terence said.

"Did you ever suffer from headaches or migraines before?" Dr. Terence asked.

"Yeah, well. I've head headaches, I don't think I've ever had a migraine before" Ryan said.

"Ok, did you ever have a concussion besides yesterdays?" Dr. Terence asked.

Ryan glanced over at Kirsten for a moment before returning his glaze back upon the doctor.

"Yeah, one when I was four, another one when I was seven or eight, one quickly after that. Another one when I was 13.. that was it" Ryan said embarrassed.

"Four? In total?" Terence asked worried.

Ryan nodded.

"Did you ever loose consciousness during those concussions?" Terence asked.

"I don't, I don't know. I know I've was in the hospital the third time I had a concussion, I had a skull fracture then as well." Ryan said.

Kirsten gasped.

"We should take some x-rays to be sure, but I think that your vision has just blurred because of the many concussions you've had. But I'd like to take precautions…" Terence said.

After hour of laying a quarter still to get x-rays, laying 20 minutes still for an MRI and waitig for another 25 minutes for results finally Dr. Terence walked back into the room. Ryan was sleeping on the gurney. The lights were dimmed in the room and Kirsten was silently waiting.

Terence carefully tapped on Ryan's shoulder to wake him up.

"Hi there, I've studied your x-rays and MRI's and there isn't anything out of the ordinary to worry about. I've seen the scar of the skull-fracture which is healed nicely, by the way. So my conclusion is that your eyes have gone backwards slightly. I'll send you to an optician to get your eyes measured for some glasses and that should do it." Terence said.

"Why didn't Ryan or anybody else notice this before?" Kirsten asked.

"Well, I don't think he's that bad eye sighted but because of the concussion and the headache a migraine developed. Causing his eye sight to blur." Terence said helping Ryan of the bed and handing him his crutches.

"So the optician is?.." Kirsten asked.

"Down the hall, I'll see you next week, Ryan" Terence said as he led Kirsten and Ryan out.

Another hour further and Ryan was diagnosed with -0,85 % less eye sight on both eyes. Ryan got a pair of glasses, although he wanted contacts but those were going to have to wait as the doctor had to order them, while the glasses were made within 30 minutes. They were black rimmed glasses. And although Ryan hated them, Kirsten said he looked very handsome, which obviously made him even more comfortable although Ryan had to admit it lessened his headache immediately.

They were it the car again and Ryan was exhausted. He'd been on his feet for to long, his leg was throbbing from moving so much, his ribs were aching and his wrist was killing him from the pressure he was giving it while walking.

Once he sat down in the passenger seat, once more with the seat all the way back, he laid his head against his seat and closed him eyes. His right arm cradled in his lap. Kirsten got behind the wheel and noticed Ryan's condition.

"You okay, Ryan?" Kirsten asked worried.

"Yeah, just tired and sore" Ryan said and immediately Kirsten saw his right hand twitching in pain.

"Oh Ryan, you should've said something sooner, I would've found you a seat while we were waiting for your glasses" Kirsten said concerned.

"It's alright, it's just a little swollen" Ryan said trying to hid his true feelings.

"Take the brace of and give it some air, you overdid yourself Ryan" Kirsten said as she carefully helped him get the brace off. She noticed that his wrist was bruised an indeed swollen.

"We should ice that once we get back" Kirsten said.

Ryan just tiredly nodded. Kirsten started the engine and drove off.

When she pulled up in the driveway Ryan was fast asleep in the passenger seat. Kirsten smiled and got out of the car walking into the house to get Sandy.

When she woke up Ryan he blinked groggily and stared at Kirsten.

"We're home, come on. Let's get you to bed and off your feet" She said as she gave him a hand.

He turned around first to get his brace and crutches but Kirsten stopped him.

"Leave it" she said.

"I can't walk without it" Ryan said, embarrassed but it was the truth his wrist was too weak to support him without the brace.

"That's what I'm here for kid, come on." Sandy said as he held the door opened and offered Ryan a hand as well, supporting him from underneath his shoulders. When Ryan's uninjured foot touched the ground it buckled and Sandy caught him. Sandy quickly shared a look with Kirsten before returning his attention back to Ryan.

"God kid, you're exhausted. Can you walk?" Sandy asked concerned, when he didn't get a reply Kirsten bowed to see Ryan's face and stood back up with concernment written al over her face.

"He's asleep" Kirsten said.

"Poor kid, just hold open the doors" Sandy said as he was about to scoop Ryan up in his arms.

"Sandy shouldn't I get some help, he's not a little kid you can carry" Kirsten said.

But Ryan was already in Sandy's arms. His right leg sticking out awkwardly while his arms were folded by his chest and his head was crooked into Sandy's neck.

"Sandy…" Kirsten was about to scold but she stopped at Sandy's shocked expression.

"What?" She asked.

"He doesn't weigh more then 70 kg." Sandy said.

"We'll worry about his eating later, let's get him into bed" Kirsten said as she opened the front door so that Sandy could walk through.

When they entered the kitchen Seth was sitting at the counter.

"Dad, Ryan, Mom? What's going on, is he ok?" Seth asked concerned.

"He's fine, just tired. Get him to bed, Sandy" Sandy said.

Sandy nodded and carried Ryan along towards the pool house. Once inside he carefully placed Ryan on the bed supporting his head with pillows, putting the new glasses on his night stand and carefully propping up his leg as well as his right hand.

He covered Ryan up with a blanket before returning back to the kitchen.

Kirsten explained everything that happened today… Then she got two ice packs and smiled towards her family.

"I'm just going to bring him these, his leg and arm were hurting before" Kirsten said as she exited the room.

Once in the pool house she placed one ice pack on Ryan's wrist and then carefully removed Ryan's knee brace and placed the other ice pack on his knee. She smiled and kissed Ryan on his forehead.

"You belong to us Ryan, let us take care of you" she whispered.

* * *

**Long and suffering, I know. Review please! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Ryan woke up, slightly confused as several questions popped up in his head. 'What had happened?' 'How did he get home?' 'When did he get home?' 'How did he get into the pool house? Or more importantly how did he get into bed?' these question were among several other questions flowing through his head. He tried to pop himself up on his hands but immediately regretted it as his right arm gave out on him and started throbbing. He winced as he remembered that it was hurting that bad yesterday as well. He stared outside, it was still dark, he glanced at his alarm to see what time it was.. but frowned when the numbers were too blurry to make something out off. Then he noticed something next to his alarm. Glasses. Damn now he remembered what happened, concussion, migraine, bad eyesight, hence glasses, pain, sore, tired, sleep. That was the best sum up he could come up with, but that still left one question unanswered, how did he get into the pool house and in bed?

He grabbed the glasses and put them on his nose, reading the now perfectly clear numbers of the alarm. 5.01 a.m. great, he stared around his room searching for his wrist brace, but couldn't find it. Then he searched for his crutches, which weren't there either. Again 'great' he thought 'how can I get out of bed now?' But we wasn't going to wait until one of the Cohen's came in, so. He awkwardly got up with his immobile leg and stifled several groans, cause of the pain in his ribs and wrist and limped over towards the bathroom. He quickly washed his face and slow and painfully limped his way into the main house, towards the kitchen.

Once there he grabbed himself a cup of coffee and sat down on a chair. He was faintly aware that his knee was swelling up against the brace but he didn't care at the moment.

He wasn't even aware that he'd already had two cups of coffee, starting on his third when Sandy walked into the kitchen.

"Ryan! What're you doing up? How'd get out of bed? You're not suppose to be walking on that leg" Sandy said.

Ryan had barely moved his head into Sandy's direction, not coherent enough to answer all, who knows how many questions, so he just smiled faintly.

"Morning Sandy. I know, but I couldn't sleep any more so I just had to get out of bed. I won't do it again, I just couldn't find my crutches or my brace" Ryan said.

"They're still in the car" Sandy said absently as he got himself a cup of coffee and sat opposite Ryan.

"So, how are you feeling? You remember what happened yesterday, don't you?" Sandy asked.

"Barely, I know about the migraine on top of the concussion, I remember getting these" Ryan said mentioning to his glasses "and I remember getting in the car and being sore and tired… Sandy how did I get into bed?" Ryan asked embarrassed.

"When Kirsten got home, you were asleep in the car, she knew your wrist and leg were bothering you so before waking you up she asked me to come and support you so that you wouldn't have to use your crutches and give your wrist some rest. You woke up for a second, but when you stepped out you literally fell asleep. I caught you before you hit the ground and carried you into the house" Sandy said.

"You carried me?" Ryan asked embarrassed and astonished.

"Yeah, you we exhausted and we couldn't wake you up." Sandy said.

"God, that's embarrassing" Ryan said.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, although you'll get to hear from Kirsten once she wakes up that you're underweight." Sandy said.

Ryan looked at him confused "How can she know how much I weigh?" he asked.

"Kid, I carried you inside, you're a sixteen year old boy with more muscles then an average thirty year old, you were carried inside by an old man with back problems, I lifted you up easily, and you couldn't weigh more then 155 pounds." Sandy said.

"I never weighted much" Ryan muttered.

Sandy frowned at him but ignored it.

"So, glasses huh?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want them, I asked for contacts, but they had to be ordered and Kirsten demanded me to pick out glasses, so that I could get rid of the headache" Ryan said embarrassed.

"Did it help?" Sandy asked.

Ryan nodded.

"Good then, you gotta love my wife. And it doesn't look bad on you" Sandy said standing up.

"Thanks" Ryan said.

"Well, I'm off to surf. Once you're healthy again, I'm taking you and Seth with me, it is time for some father sons bonding, I'll see you in a bit" Sandy said walking out.

* * *

When Seth and Kirsten woke up, they found Ryan in the den, reading some magazine. His wrist brace was on again, his leg brace was next to the couch as were his crutches.

"Morning Ryan, did you sleep well?" Kirsten asked.

"Yeah, thanks for yesterday by the way. I didn't get the chance to say that then" Ryan said embarrassed.

"Don't mention it, I'm just glad you're ok" Kirsten said then she glanced at the brace and the crutches. And Ryan had noticed it…

"Knee's too swollen" he said.

"Did you ice it?" she asked.

"Yeah" Ryan said lifting up his pants leg showing her that he'd taped the icepack against his knee.

"Good, do you want some coffee? Have you eaten anything?" Kirsten asked.

"No I'm good, I wasn't, am not hungry" Ryan said.

"Ryan…" Kirsten started.

"Kirsten, I know… Sandy told me this morning. I assure you that I'm perfectly healthy, besides todays injuries. The fact is, Sandy told me to tell you this, I was born early, like way too early, almost 8 weeks. I was malnourished a lot, when I was a kid and I never developed a large appetite because of it." Ryan said.

"Oh, then I haven't said anything" she said with a smile.

Ryan smiled back but it disappeared as soon as Seth walked into the den. He wasn't wearing the neck brace any more, thank god, cause it look like he was about to drop dead with it. Only the black sling remained on his shoulder.

"Hey dude, you're a four eyes" Seth said teasing.

"Very funny Seth" Ryan said irritated.

"I know, you look like a…" Seth started but was interrupted when a pillow landed in his face and once the pillow dropped he was attacked by the Atwood glare.

"Don't finish that sentence. It's just for now until my contacts arrive." Ryan said as he sat up and pushed his pants leg up again. He carefully removed the bandages and the ice pack and replaced them for the brace, strapping it down and locking it at a certain angle. He pushed his pants leg over it again and got up using his crutches.

"I'm going to take a shower" Ryan said.

He hobbled through the kitchen…

"Ryan, Seth! Julie and Neil just called Summer and Marissa will be here today around 2 o'clock" Kirsten said.

"Alright, I'll be right back, I'm going to take a shower" Ryan said.

* * *

*ding-dong*

"I'll get it" Kirsten said. She opened the door to reveal Marissa, slightly bruised and scratched and Summer with one cylinder cast around her left leg and crutches.

"Hi, girls. How are you?" Kirsten asked as she took one bag from Marissa to help her carry in her own and Summer's stuff.

"I'm ok" Marissa said.

"Sore. And it's one ugly ass cast, I couldn't even get a color because it's a soft cast." Summer complained.

"Had one of those too, you'll get a hard one next week and choose a color" Kirsten said.

"Really, cool" Summer said as she hobbled inside.

"You guys wanna sleep together, or separate?" Kirsten asked.

"Together is fine" Marissa said.

"Alright, you and me can put the bags in the guest room downstairs, Summer, honey… you make yourself comfortable. The boys are in the den" Kirsten said as she and Marissa walked towards the guestroom.

Summer hobbled through the kitchen into the den and found Ryan and Seth playing a board game on the ground. God, that was lame. She noticed the crutches on Ryan's side and his awkwardly stretched leg, the braced wrist and the bruises and stitches on his face and the glasses on his nose? Really, Chino.. with glasses? She had to just say it, it looked kinda good on him… Then she took in Seth's appearance, bruises on his face and arms as several lacerations and the black sling around his shoulder.

"Hey guys!" She said, breaking the boys concentration.

"Hey Summer" Ryan said.

"Hey Summer" Seth said.

She hobbled over towards the couch and carefully sat down. "You guys are seriously playing a game of chess?" she asked amused.

"Yes Summer, why is that so bad?" Seth asked sarcastically.

"I dunno, you have a PS2 and Xbox on your hands, why not play that?" She asked as she propped up her leg on the couch.

When Ryan noticed Seth coming up with some answer he quickly interfered.

"We can't… concussions, we're not allowed to play games, or watch television" he explained.

"Oh, Marissa can't either. It sucks" Summer said.

"Yeah, by the way, how are you two doing?" Ryan asked. The past two days were full of sleeping, and doctors they hadn't had the chance to check up on each other.

At that moment Marissa entered the den as well and carefully sat down next to Summer on the couch.

"I'm ok. I had some cuts that were glued together, I have two bruised ribs and a concussion" Marissa said.

"The usual, plus a leg that's broken in 2 places" Summer said.

"How about you guys, I can't believe we haven't seen each other since it actually happened" Marissa said.

"Yeah, we were a little busy, sleeping, in Ryan's case fainting" Seth said ironically.

"You fainted?" Marissa asked.

"No, I was tired I just dropped down asleep" Ryan said.

"That's passing out, the step monster does it all the time when the meds run low" Summer said.

"So seriously, you guys ok? You stayed longer at the hospital then we did" Marissa said.

"Well, I had a dislocated shoulder and a grade 2 concussion and it took some time for Ryan to wake up" Seth said.

"Why weren't you waking up?" Summer asked.

"I was under anesthesia, it takes a while" Ryan said defensive.

"You had surgery?" Marissa asked shocked.

"Yeah, I dislocated my knee and my ACL and meniscus were torn, plus I had some damage done, they repaired that. I have three broken ribs, a sprained wrist and a little concussion" Ryan said.

"Wow, seems like you got the worst of it" Summer said.

"What about his glasses, guys!" Seth said teasing again.

"Yeah Ryan, I didn't know you needed glasses" Marissa said smiling.

"I've had several concussions in my life, and the new one didn't help, plus a migraine on top of it, I got bad eye sighted and now I need glasses." Ryan said as he shifted uncomfortably.

"They look good on you" Marissa said.

"Thanks" Ryan said embarrassed.

* * *

The rest of the week went smoothly, they hung out together. Played various old board games, they even went to south coast plaza, with Kirsten along, although the trip only took two hours, as Summer's leg was bothering her and Ryan's wrist and leg weren't cooperating either. By Friday Ryan had gotten his contacts, which he wore now every day except when he woke up, or after dinner when the contacts hurt his eyes or when he had a headache.

It was Monday, and it was time for all four of their check-ups.

* * *

-Marissa POV

"It's seems to me that you're doing great, no signs of dizziness, or any other complains?" Dr. Jameson asked.

"No, nothing." Marissa said.

"Well then, I hope I won't see you here again any time soon" Dr. Jameson said.

* * *

-Summer POV

"Summer, good to see you. How have you been?" Dr. Jameson asked.

"Okay" Summer said.

"And how's the leg?"

"It feels a little weird as it is in a cast, but besides that I only feel throbbing when I stand up to long or when I've overdone myself" Summer said.

"Good, we'll take an x-ray and see if the swelling has gone down and we can give you an other cast" Dr. Jameson said.

* * *

-Ryan POV

"Ryan, good to see you. How've you been?" Dr. Terence asked.

"Alright, the migraine is gone although still some headaches here or there but I had those prior to the accident." Ryan said honestly.

"Aha, and how about your ribs?" Terence asked examining Ryan's bare chest. It was still slightly bruised.

"No pain, unless I turn around too quickly." Ryan said.

"Well, that's perfectly normal. No short breathiness?" Terence asked.

"None" Ryan said.

"Good, how's the wrist?"

"Ah, ok I guess, depending on how you look at it. It was sore after my last visit here because of standing up to long and leaning on the crutches." Ryan said.

"I told you to take it easy. But it didn't fail on you anyhow? No throbbing, muscles spasms?" Terence asked.

"There were some spasms that day after I went home from my visit with the optician" Ryan said embarrassed.

"That's not good" Terence said sadly.

* * *

-Seth POV

"Shoulder seems fine, although still bruised and swollen, but that was to be expected. Have you been having pain in your neck?" Dr. Landon asked.

"No, not after the second day. When you said I could take of the neck brace the pain was gone" Seth said.

"That's good, I'm gonna do some exercises with you to see the extend of your injury" Dr. Landon said.

* * *

-Summer POV

"Well everything is still beautifully aligned and the swelling is most definitely gone. I'll get a nurse so that we can shorten that cast and give you a new one. How does pink sound?" Dr. Jameson asked.

"Awesome" Summer said with a smile.

* * *

-Ryan POV

"How's the knee been?" Terence asked.

"Ok, I guess. It was swollen several times but you already told me that was ought to happen. Besides that there wasn't too much pain" Ryan said.

"That's good. Well lets start some minor exercises to see what kind of therapy I can recommend" Terence said.

* * *

-Kirsten POV

"We hear you're the guardian and parent of the kids for a couple of weeks?" Dr. Jameson asked.

"That's correct" Kirsten said.

"Well Mrs. Cohen, there's nothing to worry about with either Marissa or Summer, they're both fine. We've shortened Summer's cast up to a short leg cast, from just below her knee downwards casting her ankle and foot. She still can't bare any weight on her foot so she still needs to use her crutches, but she'll be fine" Dr. Jameson said.

"As for Ryan, Mrs. Cohen. He's doing well, as to be expected. His ribs are almost completely healed and he won't have to bandage them anymore. His knee is doing ok, it's healing nicely around the iron pins and plates. Although it's weak and it's going to take some therapy lessons to give it it's strength back. His wrist on the other hand hasn't improved, I've given him an other brace, the old one was just supportive and was still flexible, this one isn't. I want to give his wrist some rest, the new brace is not bendable and will stabilize his wrist. As his therapist I've given him a soft cast around his leg, and the brace around it. I don't want him to walk on it yet, I've put the brace in an angled position, it's gonna give him some pain but it's good for his muscles. I'd like to see him two times a week for physical therapy, to give that leg it's strength back" Dr. Terence said.

"Alright" Kirsten said.

"Seth is doing as to be expected. His shoulder is weak and stiff because of the lack of movement it's had since being popped back in. The same as Ryan I want him in two times a week for PT" Dr. Landon said.

"Ok, good" Kirsten said smiling.

"Let's take you to your gang of kids" The doctors said.

* * *

Kirsten walked into a room to find her kids all sitting down on one large couch. From left to right there was Marissa sitting completely fine talking next to her to Summer, who had a pink much smaller cast around her left leg. Next to her was Seth with a less complicated sling around his shoulder and next to Seth was Ryan. Crutches in sight. His right arm in a black bigger brace completely straightened out, his right leg looking bigger then it had been looking and in a complete ninety degree angle. If it had not been for the bigger looking leg and the pained expression on Ryan's features, she wouldn't have known he had a knee injury as he was sitting there.

"Hey guys! Ready to go home?" Kirsten asked.

Everybody looked up at her and they all stood up to follow. Seth offered Ryan a hand as he struggled to get up and handed him the crutches.

Once in the car, Ryan in the passenger seat and the other three in the back, they drove back towards the house.

At home Sandy was waiting for them, when they got inside Sandy though every body immediately looked better except for Ryan. His leg was stuck in an angle and he was still on crutches with a bigger looking brace around his wrist as well.

After dinner, Sandy went to check up on his kids.

"Hey Seth, what did the doctor say?" Sandy asked.

"He said it was as to be expected and I'm ordered for twice a week PT" Seth said.

"Good, we already knew that, right?" Sandy said.

"Yeah" Seth said.

"Alright, good night" Sandy said.

"Night, dad" Seth said.

Then Sandy made his way over towards the pool house. He knocked…

"Door's open" came Ryan's voice.

Sandy walked in and found Ryan on his bed, in just a wife-beater and sweats and glasses on his nose. His angled leg was propped up on several pillows so that Ryan could still sit up and read, what ever kind of book he was reading, without putting any pressure on his leg.

"Hey, I was wondering how it went by the doctor?" Sandy asked as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"It went ok, I guess… I overdid my wrist by walking to much, so now it's immobilized. My ribs are almost completely healed but they've encased my leg and pushed it into an 90 degree angle which is awfully uncomfortable." Ryan said.

"Well, I think the doctors know what they're doing, right?" Sandy said.

"Yeah, the doctor said it was to get my leg muscles stronger. I think it's working cause they're aching already" Ryan said with a sad smile.

"You'll get there, and before you know it, you'll be out of the cast again. A knee is an hard limb to recover" Sandy said.

"Yeah, I know" Ryan said.

"Well, sleep tight kid" Sandy said.

"You too, Sandy" Ryan said…

* * *

And Sandy was right, before they knew it, it was already September. Marissa was completely healed, Summer was only wearing a small brace for support, Seth had also gotten a brace which wasn't even noticeable with clothing on. Ryan's ribs were healed, he finally got rid of the arm brace and was replaced with this small black brace which looked more like a bracelet then a brace. His knee was healing nicely, the doctor had told him that he'll probably always will have a weaker knee, and that he wouldn't become a professional athlete. He'd gotten rid of the crutches, the stitches and the huge cast as well as the big brace were all gone. It was replaced with a hinged brace designed for Ryan's knee. It gave his leg support while walking. The angles were still set, giving his leg the motion of 30 degrees, he still had a small limp and trouble with stairs but he had PT for that.

Summer and Seth were together again as were Marissa and Ryan. Sum and Marissa were still staying over at the Cohen's. But they we're all so used to it that they didn't even care and went along with each other as if it had never been any different, except for the fact that the boys and girls in the house were all dating each other.

It was a hot day for September and the kids were hanging by the pool. Summer (wearing: a red orange dotted bikini) was tanning in the pool on a waterbed as was Marissa(wearing: a dark blue bikini), Seth (wearing: blue trunks) was snorkeling searching for the marbles Ryan (wearing: army green trunks & brace) was throwing into the pool from the side. He had his feet in the water but couldn't go in because of his brace. The scars on his knee obviously visible as well as several other scars Marissa was starting to notice...

Sandy and Kirsten had a day of as well. Sandy was working on the grill, while Kirsten was reading a book in the shadows.

"Hey, Ryan?" Marissa asked from her waterbed as she lay on her stomach starring at him.

"Yeah?" Ryan asked.

"Where did you get that scar from?" Marissa asked.

This question caught the others attention as well, but over the two years and especially this summer Ryan had gotten attached to everybody and kinda didn't care to tell, although he left out the bad details. Although, which one was she referring to?

"Which one?" Ryan asked.

"The one on your stomach" Marissa said nonchalantly.

'Oh' Ryan thought 'that one's not bad'. He stared at his own stomach and pointed getting Marissa to confirm it, she nodded.

"I had my appendix removed" Ryan said.

"Really?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, it was ruptured one day before my birthday. It sucked" Ryan said.

"And the other one?" Marissa asked pointing towards Ryan's left hip. He immediately knew which one she meant, it was the clearly visible but mostly covered by his trunks.

"Bullet" Ryan said. Now everybody's head was starring at him even Sandy and Kirsten's.

"You were shot?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, not on purpose though, just wrong place, wrong time.. which really should be Chino's motto, but yeah… I was walking towards a by-night supermarket to get a pack of cigarettes and these guys started fighting at the other end of the street. One idiot pulled out a gun and accidently shot, not knowing there was a bullet in the chamber. He first shot himself in the foot and then shot freely to the air and landed in me" Ryan said grinning as he remembered the story. It hadn't been fun at the moment, but when he was in the hospital Teresa had come to visit and told him only with his luck something as stupid as getting shot in such scene could've happened.

"Dude, what are you smiling at?" Seth asked as he was confused at the emotion Ryan was showing while telling them he'd gotten shot.

"Just a memory, about Teresa and Arturo visiting me at the hospital telling me that something like that only could've happened to me" Ryan said.

"How old were you?" Kirsten asked suddenly.

Ryan's head snapped to the side, he hadn't noticed Kirsten and Sandy listening in.

"Uh, I guess I was twelve? Maybe thirteen?" Ryan said unsure.

"And you were smoking then already?" She asked making Seth snort.

"Mom, Ryan just told us he got shot and you're worried about him smoking?" Seth asked amused.

Ryan smiled as well. "So, Seth? Where did you get that scar?" Ryan asked grinning as he pointed at Seth's toe.

Seth tried to glare at Ryan but failed miserably.

"Seth, you have a scar? What from?" Summer asked.

"I was eight, I was explaining to a kid.." Seth started but Ryan interfered.

"A girl"

"Right, a girl what was so awesome about wonder woman, when she pushed me. I fell and stepped into a nail." Seth said embarrassed.

Summer grinned. "Scars are sexy Cohen" she said.

"Even with an embarrassing story attached to it?" Marissa asked amused.

"Very funny" Seth said.

"Alright guys! Enough, get out of the pool. Dinner is almost ready" Sandy said.

Marissa and Summer got out on the side as Seth climbed out on Ryan's side. Ryan crawled up as well until his left leg slipped on the spilled water coming from Seth. He tried to catch himself but his right leg wasn't strong enough to bare all his weight. Before hitting the ground Seth had caught him. Ryan looked up.

"You ok?" Seth asked softly.

"Yeah, thanks" Ryan said as he got up and steadied himself as much as his injured leg allowed him to. Ryan looked at the rest and was glad too see that nobody had noticed him slipping.

"Come on boys, get changed, dinner's ready" Kirsten said.

Seth smiled and walked towards the main house as Ryan limped into the pool house. He quickly showered and got dressed in Kaki's and a black tight t-shirt Marissa had bought him. Telling him it 'showed his muscles'.

He carefully limped out of the pool house and sat down in one of the chairs on the patio. A few minutes later Seth joined him and while Sandy was setting the table with food, Marissa and Sandy came out of the house. Summer wearing short jeans and an innocent red t-shirt, while Marissa was wearing a white casual dress, her hair up in a messy bun.

Summer sat down next to Seth as Marissa walked over towards Ryan and sat down next to him. She gave him a quick kiss and Ryan leaned in..

"You look beautiful" he murmured.

"You look hot yourself" Marissa said smiling as she quickly sat down before anybody had noticed they small conversation.

After dinner…

"Who wants sundae's?" Kirsten asked.

"Oeh! Me" Summer said.

"Me too, mom" Seth said.

"Not for me honey" Sandy said.

"Marissa, Ryan?" Kirsten asked.

"None for me either, Riss?" Ryan asked.

"Sure" she said.

"Four sundae's then, coming up" Kirsten said as she took some plates to bring with her into the kitchen.

"I'll help" Ryan said as he took some plates and followed Kirsten into the kitchen.

Kirsten was rinsing the plates as Ryan was grabbing the ice-cream, when suddenly the bell rang.

"I'll get it" Ryan said, moving as fast as he could towards the door and opened it.

"Hey man! It's good to see you" Luke said with that puppy smile of his.

Ryan smiled and gave into the manly hug thing, guys do.

"Hey man, what're you doing here?" Ryan asked stepping aside to let Luke in.

"I'm back in New Port man, at least for this year. My dad's on a business trip, a real one this time and I moved back with my mom" Luke said.

"Cool. So you want some ice-cream? We were just making them" Ryan said.

"Sure. By the way, nice scar man, chicks dig those" Luke said pointing to his own.

Ryan laughed.

"Idiot" he said limping his way towards the kitchen.

"So how are you doing man? It doesn't look perfect" Luke said a little optimistic.

"It isn't but it looks less worse then it did before, believe me." Ryan said as they entered the Kitchen.

"Hey Kirsten" Luke said.

"Luke! You're already here, Meredith told me" Kirsten said.

"Newpsie's" Luke muttered hugging Kirsten friendly.

"The other's are out back, make yourself at home" Kirsten said.

The rest of the night went perfect. After eating the sundae's the kids retreated into the den, playing video games while filling Luke in on what had all happened in the past month. At 11.30 p.m. Kirsten came into the den to say goodnight to the kids and offered Luke a place to sleep over, which he accepted.

* * *

**Read, love, like, or hate ): just leave a message :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a long time, I know.. sorry!**

**I wanted to say thanks to those who keep reading and reviewing! :) THANKS SO MUCH!**

**And now on to the next chapter... enjoy ^^**

* * *

_The next morning…_

Ryan was laying in slumber, not fully asleep nor fully awake, watching the sunrise. When suddenly his door opened and Marissa sneaked in.

"Hey, you're already awake" she said as she kissed him and lay next to him, snuggling closely.

"Yeah, wasn't tired" Ryan said, kissing her back.

"I was gonna surprise you" Marissa said with a pout.

Ryan chuckled. "Sorry I ruined your surprise" he said.

"Oh, it isn't ruined" Marissa said as she rolled Ryan over unto his back and sat down on his hips, sneaking up closely and kissing him several times.

"I. Was. Wondering. Why. You. Were. Up. Early" Ryan said between kisses getting a playful slap from Marissa.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked.

"You're a bit of bed-mole" Ryan said amused.

"Am not" she said laughing as she laid down on Ryan's chest.

"I love you" Ryan said softly and almost inaudible if you didn't know Ryan well enough.

"thank you" Marissa said teasingly and they started making out.

* * *

_That night…._

The fab four decided to spend some alone time. Seth and Summer had gone on a date, somewhere while Marissa and Ryan had gone to the movies. Ryan carefully got out of Marissa's car and walked towards the front door. Marissa got out as well.

"Next time we're going to see something else, not a movie about boats" Marissa said.

"They're called ships and I liked it" Ryan said.

"I don't know… Russell Crowe, he just doesn't do anything for me. People say he's good looking but I don't see it" Marissa said.

"Me neither" Ryan said amused.

Marissa playfully hit him and then motioned for the door. They walked in and said goodnights. Ryan made his way over to the pool house and was about to make him way over to the bathroom when suddenly he head the toilet flush and someone came out.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm, it's a long story. Who the hell are you?" Ryan asked.

"It doesn't work that way, dude. This is my pool house" she said.

"Actually dude, this it my pool house. You're Kirsten little sister Hailey, right?" Ryan asked remembering hearing about Hailey Nichol.

"Oh so she does know I exist." Hailey said.

"Well, she didn't say you were coming" Ryan said.

"She doesn't know I'm here. We'll sort it all out over breakfast" Hailey said picking up a pillow from Ryan's bed and throwing it at him. "The living room couch is pretty comfortable." Hailey said with a smirk.

Ryan frowned and walked out of the pool house.

* * *

_The next morning…_

Seth walked downstairs, noticing an arm draped over the living room couch. He walked towards it, finding Ryan sleeping there looking awfully uncomfortable.

"Hey" Seth said waking Ryan up. "Lady kicked you to the curb?" he asked amused.

"The pool house was occupied." Ryan moaned sitting up straight a little stiff. "Your aunt" he said.

"Hailey's here" Seth said practically running towards the kitchen. Where his parents were sitting on the same chair bend over a crossword puzzle.

"Hey, no sex in the champagne room. Where's Hailey?" Seth asked.

"I dunno" Kirsten said as she and Sandy started mumbling about several different locations where Hailey might possibly be.

"She's in the pool house" Seth stated interrupting his parents.

"What?" Kirsten asked shocked.

"Yeah, did you not notice Ryan sleeping on the couch?" Seth asked sarcastically.

At that moment Ryan chose to walk into the kitchen, limping more then he should've been doing. He yawned…

"Your sister's here" he said opening the fridge for milk.

"Wait, you saw her? You talked to her? Did she tell you why she was here?" Kirsten asked.

"I have two guesses, either she's run out of money or she's run out of money" Sandy said smiling.

"Three letter word for hilarious, dad. Write that down" Seth said.

At that moment Hailey walked into the kitchen, wearing just a underwear and one of Ryan's wife beaters.

"Aunt Hailey, later when you're dressed we'll hug" Seth said.

"Seth, robe, her, now" Kirsten said as Seth gave his bathrobe to Hailey and hugging her.

"You could've called, we would've come and picked you up at the airport or.." Kirsten said hugging her sister.

"Or at the border" Sandy said.

"I know, but my cell phone got shut of" Hailey said.

"When you ran out of money?" Sandy asked.

Hailey chuckled.

"Sandy, bedding, sheets, now" Kirsten said.

Sandy stood up from his chair and walked over to hug Hailey.

"When you're married, the first things to go are the full sentences, welcome back" Sandy said.

"Thanks" Hailey said as Kirsten and Sandy left the kitchen, she turned towards Seth.

"Looking good, nephew Seth" Hailey said.

"yeah, puberty happened." Seth said.

"It's been that long?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah, be glad you missed it" Seth said. "But check this out though" Seth said pushing his shirt away.

"Oeh, chest hair. And what's that?" Hailey asked noticing something else underneath his shirt.

"It's a brace, we had a car accident a month back" Seth said.

"Oh, and how's your love life?" Hailey asked.

"Well, I have a girlfriend" Seth said.

"And a new friend" Hailey said.

"Yeah, that's Ryan he's a long story" Seth said.

At that moment Ryan walked or limped away.

"Why are you limping?" Hailey asked.

"Happens when I sleep on a couch" Ryan said irritated as he made his way over towards the pool house.

"What was that about?" Hailey asked.

"Ryan was in the accident as well, something with his knee" Seth said absently.

At that moment Marissa and Summer walked into the kitchen as well.

"Morning, Seth, Hailey" Marissa said.

"Morning, you're the short chick next door?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah puberty happened, she's a laker" Summer said sarcastically.

"I am not that tall! Where's Ryan? Is he up yet?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, he just went to the pool house" Seth said and with that Marissa walked out of the kitchen.

"And I don't remember you" Hailey said.

"Summer, Roberts" Summer said.

"Why does Roberts sound familiar?" Hailey asked.

At that moment Kirsten walked back into the room.

"The surgeon who fixed your nose when you broke it, you were sixteen?" Kirsten reminded her.

"Oh yeah, he did a good job" Hailey said.

At that moment Marissa walked back into the kitchen again, with a frown on her face.

"Marissa, honey. Everything alright?" Kirsten asked.

"Yep, fine" Marissa said as she opened the fridge and grabbed an icepack.

"Marissa? What's with the icepack?" Kirsten asked suspicious.

"I uhm, it's…" Marissa started.

"Marissa, you were never a good liar" Summer said amused.

"It's for Ryan, his leg is like twice the size" Marissa admitted.

"How can that be? He hasn't done anything to overexert himself" Kirsten said.

"Yeah, well. He did sleep on the couch" Seth said.

Kirsten suddenly looked mad at Hailey "Once I've checked up on Ryan, you're moving into the guest room. I can't believe you kicked my own son out of his room!" she said angry and left with Marissa right behind her.

"Her son?" Hailey asked confused.

"Ryan's adopted" Seth filled her in. Making Hailey pale white.

* * *

**And that was it for now folks! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go :) A new chapter straight from (i was gonna say press but..) my awesome fingers XD Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, Ryan" Kirsten said as soon as she saw Ryan's awfully swollen leg, he had already changed into shorts.

"It's not that bad" Ryan said.

"yeah, Ryan. You're not a good liar either" Kirsten said as she handed him the icepack. "Can you still bend it?" she asked worried.

"I haven't tried, yet" Ryan said honestly. And as soon as he tried to move it hurt, he tried to hide his wince but nothing escaped the Kirsten.

"We're going to have to go to the doctor" Kirsten said.

"What? Kirsten, no. It's fine" Ryan said.

"Ryan, I know you don't like hospitals, but I want to be sure you didn't make any new damage, ok?" Kirsten asked him.

"Yeah, ok" Ryan said.

"Alright, I'm going to tell Sandy, Marissa can you help him to the car?" Kirsten asked.

"Yeah, sure" Marissa said.

As soon as Kirsten was out of the pool house, Marissa helped Ryan up.

"Great, you have a cripple boyfriend" Ryan said irritated.

"You're not cripple, you're injured. You'll get better and I love you no matter what" Marissa said.

"I love you too, Riss" Ryan said as he limped with Marissa's support towards the Rover.

* * *

_Two hours later…_

Ryan got out of the Rover, his right leg bandaged and angled in a bigger brace again. He balanced on his left leg and took the crutches that Marissa handed him and hobbled towards the house.

Once in the kitchen, everybody else looked up surprised to see Ryan back on crutches.

"Oh, Ryan. What's the verdict?" Sandy asked as he watched Ryan sit down on one of the chairs clearly exhausted.

"He tore a muscle. He's not suppose to bear any weight or move his leg for 24 hours." Kirsten said.

"ay, bummer" Seth said painful.

Earning a glare from Ryan.

"Ryan, why don't you go to the pool house, get some rest?" Kirsten mentioned.

"Yeah" Ryan said taking a deep breath and hobbling over towards the pool house.

"I'm going to go…." Marissa said following Ryan.

"Poor kid, he just got of off the crutches" Sandy said sympathetically. Hadn't Ryan suffered enough?

"I know, I'm going to kill Hailey. The doctor said he probably pulled the muscle in his sleep, from being restless on the couch. Normally that would've been no problem, but his knee can't handle anything right now." Kirsten said.

"Ryan will be alright, in the long run. You should have a talk with Hailey about her being here and Ryan's situation. I can't even believe he didn't come to us, when Hailey kicked him out of his room" Sandy said.

"I know, I'm going to go talk to her" Kirsten said.

* * *

"Hailey…" Kirsten started.

"Kirsten, I didn't know he's your son, since when?" Hailey asked genuinly curious.

"Uh, about.. almost 2 years now." Kirsten said smiling.

"Oh, but he would be 15. You already feel like you're his mom?" Hailey asked.

"Yes, I do. Hailey, since the moment Ryan came into our lives it changed us all. It was like he should've been with us from the beginning, like he filled the missing piece of the puzzle. Now I forgive you for kicking him out of his own room, sort of. But please, be a little gentle around him. He's had a difficult past." Kirsten said.

"Sure. So what happened with his knee?" Hailey asked.

"Uh, he, Seth, Summer and Marissa were going to visit a friend in Portland but got run of off the road by a truck" Kirsten said.

"Oh my god" Hailey said.

"Yeah, it was pretty intense but luckily the injuries were not too severe. Seth had a concussion and a dislocated shoulder, Summer broke her leg in two places, Marissa had nothing but some bruises, lacerations and a concussion, and Ryan broke several ribs, sprained his wrist, concussion and his knee broke plus his meniscus and ACL tore. Seth and Ryan still see a physical therapist twice a week" Kirsten said.

"I feel guilty" Hailey said.

"You should" Kirsten said.

* * *

_In the pool house…_

"You ok?" Marissa asked as she lay on Ryan's chest carefully not to rouse his leg.

"Yeah, I'm ok" Ryan said.

"Just so you know, you're not weak, or cripple. I love you and Monday we'll be in school again and everything will go back to normal" Marissa said.

"I hope so, and I know… it's just taking long, and I can't go running or do something to get my thoughts straight" Ryan said.

"Your thought are not straight?" Marissa asked amused.

"You know what I mean" Ryan said.

"Yeah I do" Marissa said kissing him.

* * *

_Sunday… after noon._

"So Ryan, let's see if we can get your own brace back on again" Terence said as he was removing the last bandages around Ryan's leg.

"straighten it for me?"

Ryan carefully moved his leg and was happy to feel no pain and bended it backwards again to find no pain.

"By the smile on your face, I'm guessing it's feeling a lot better?" Terence asked as he grabbed Ryan's own knee brace and tightly pulled all the hinges.

"All good to go, I heard you were going to school tomorrow?" Terence asked.

"Yeah" Ryan said.

"Well, don't overdo it. Your knee is better, but not a 100 percent, I'd like to take it too 99.9 percent without any other complication, aight?"

"Yeah, me neither" Ryan said as he stood up.

"Good, I'll see you on Thursday" Terence said.

* * *

Marissa and Summer had gone home again, the cooper-nichols and the Roberts were back again. The house felt kind of empty but… somehow not too empty as Hailey was still there.

Ryan was sitting in the kitchen, reading a book when Hailey walked in.

"What're you reading?" Hailey asked.

"Dickens" Ryan said.

"Really, interesting." Hailey said sitting next to him.

Ryan continued too read until he felt being watched.

"What do you want Hailey?"

"Nothing, I'm just trying to bond with my new nephew" Hailey said.

"Really?" Ryan asked sarcastically.

"What, can't a aunt get to know her nephew?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?" Ryan asked.

"What's your favorite color?" Hailey asked.

"Don't have one"

"Favorite sport?" Hailey asked.

"Soccer" Ryan said.

"Really, an athlete in the family. Dad will be proud" Hailey said.

"Not really, he hates me" Ryan said.

"Really? I'm starting to like you more and more" Hailey said. "What's your favorite book?"

"Don't have one"

"Favorite music? Movie? Ever had a pet?" Hailey asked.

"Dunno, dunno, and no" Ryan said.

"Ryan you're not really giving me any information here" Hailey said.

"Because I don't have any information to share" Ryan said irritated.

"Alright little broody guy, how was your family? Your real family?" Hailey asked serious.

Ryan glared at her, closed his book and left to the pool house.

* * *

**And that was it folks! Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Alright, here's the update. As some of you might have read in my other fics, my computer wasn't allowing me to upload any documents lately, but now it's all working again! SO YAY! ^^ ENJOY!_**__

* * *

An hour later, Seth, Kirsten and Sandy were back and they all sat outside again. The weather still too hot. Seth was laying in one of the pool beds, while Ryan was sitting on the side, still not allowed to swim. Hailey joined them in the pool, taking the other pool bed. While Ryan and Seth were talking about some upcoming concert in the baitshop, Hailey noticed the scars on Ryan. He must've had a bad life… she felt guilty for being so rude to -him.

"Ryan, we cannot not go, it's Death Cab." Seth said.

"Fine, we'll go. We're taking the girls?" Ryan asked as he squinted his eyes.

"Ryan, what kind of question is that?"

"Right" Ryan muttered.

"Are you ok, Ryan? You look kinda pale…" Hailey asked concerning.

"That's why we're tanning, Hailey."

"We're not tanning, we're just sitting outside, by the pool, in the sun" Ryan muttered, noticing he was drifting of the subject. "I'm fine." He said resolutely to Hailey.

Hailey shrugged. "Ok."

* * *

But he wasn't fine at all, he'd been sporting a headache ever since he woke up that morning and he was starting to notice his eyes were burning. He was just about to get up from his bed in the pool house when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." Ryan said wearily, still seated.

As the sunlight came in Ryan turned his head away and waited for the door to close before turning towards his visitor.

"Hey Ryan, I just wanted to check in on you, see how you were doing… I haven't seen you eat yet, you feeling ok?" Kirsten asked, the door held open at her hands. She looked at Ryan, his head turned sideways.

"Ryan?"

"I'm fine, it's just a headache." Ryan said not turning towards Kirsten as she hadn't shut the door yet. He waited, willing for Kirsten to either shut the door or leave but she wasn't doing anything.

"Could you please shut the door?" Ryan asked after a beat.

He heard the faint click of the door closing but was still weary as to turn his head towards Kirsten or not.

"A headache or a migraine, Ryan?" Kirsten asked suddenly concerned.

"I think a headache…" Ryan muttered.

Kirsten frowned. Ryan was acting way too cautious for his headache to just be that, a headache. "Ryan, look at me, please.."

Ryan sighed. With his eyes still scrunched together, eye brows drawn he turned towards Kirsten.

"Oh, Ryan. I don't think that's a normal headache… your eyes are really red… do they hurt?" Kirsten asked as she moved closer to Ryan to take a better look.

"Yeah, they're burning but that's not a migraine symptom." Ryan muttered almost inaudible.

"Yeah, no, I don't think you're experiencing a migraine either. I think it's your contacts Ryan. Did you open a new package?"

"No, should I've?" Ryan asked, not sure.

"It's been over a month Ryan, your contacts only last 30 days… than you have to throw them away and use a new pair." Kirsten said.

"Alright, I'll go grab some new ones." Ryan said as he got up.

"No. Don't grab the new once yet. Just take those out, wash out your eyes and let me call your optician, I don't know what the risks are on overusing the contacts. It'll just be a second, alright?" Kirsten asked, still concerned.

"Sure." Ryan said as he continued to make his way towards the bathroom.

Kirsten hung up the phone as she made her way back towards the pool house. She opened the door and frowned when she didn't see Ryan.

"Ryan? You ok?" She called.

Suddenly Ryan's voice rang from the bathroom. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just decided to take a shower, just a sec."

"Alright." Kirsten said as she sat down on one of the chairs.

A minute or two later, Ryan exited the bathroom. Wearing grey sweats and a black v-neck, still drying his hair with a towel.

Kirsten smiled, Ryan looked so young in his pajama's. "I called your optician, she said that over-dated contacts can cause irritation and infection. I told her you were experiencing burning eyes, light sensitivity and a headache and that your eyes were really red. She said those were textbook symptoms for a starting infection. She said that you're not allowed to wear contacts for the next 48 hours and that we had to go pick up some eye drops. If that doesn't work, you have to check in with her." Kirsten said.

"Great." Ryan muttered sarcastically.

"You should lay down, get some rest. You look tired and not because of the red eyes." Kirsten said with a sympathetic smile.

"I thought you said we had to pick up eye drops?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, I already sent Hailey to go and pick them up." Kirsten said.

Ryan smiled and shook his head for a second before nodding. _Only Kirsten…_

"What?" Kirsten asked amused at Ryan's reaction.

"Only you could've done all that before you even told me what was going on." Ryan said with a smile.

"Well, I take taking care of my children very seriously." Kirsten said with a smirk.

"You're doing a good job of it too." Ryan said, smirking back.

"Alright you, enough of this. Go, get into bed. If you're not awake for dinner, I'll wake you." Kirsten said.

"Right." Ryan said as he settled down into his bed.

* * *

_**And that was it! Hope you liked it, lemme know what you think :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

By diner, Ryan hadn't awoken yet. So Kirsten walked towards the pool house and carefully opened the door. There Ryan was, sleeping soundly in bed. He looked so young when he slept, he was young of course, but he looked even younger.

Just as she was about to turn around and walk out of the pool house a hoarse voice came from the bed.

"Kirsten? Is it dinnertime?" Ryan asked wearily.

"It is, but I can see you're tired. You can stay here, I'll save you something." Kirsten said.

"No, that's ok. I'm hungry." Ryan said and at that same moment his stomach growled making him blush.

"I can hear." Kirsten said with a chuckle.

Ryan smiled, but it disappeared as soon as he stood up and had a moment of vertigo, he tried to steady himself on the bedside table but as his vision was failing him he missed it and fell back onto the bed, hissing as his injured knee buckled without the brace on.

"Oh my god, Ryan? Are you ok?" Kirsten asked immediately beside him.

"Yeah, I just got a little dizzy. It's fine, I forgot I hadn't put the brace back on." Ryan said a little embarrassed.

"You were walking without your brace yesterday?" Kirsten asked a little surprised.

"Well, yeah. I was feeling better, until now that is." Ryan said with a chuckle.

"Ryan, it's great that you were walking without it but don't do it without Jameson's consent alright? He said you could permanently injure your knee if you didn't follow his instructions." Kirsten said not knowing if she should be said or excited about this little fact.

"It's already permanently damaged." Ryan muttered making Kirsten glare at him. _Shit, she heard…._

"Now that looks familiar." Ryan said talking about '_THE_ kirsten glare'. "I hadn't planned on doing it. I just… with everything yesterday, I was just happy to have been showered and didn't think about putting it back on. It won't happen again."

"Ok." Kirsten said and pushed Ryan back down on the bed as he was getting up again. "What're you doing?"

"Getting my brace and glasses."

"Stay put mister. I'll get those, stay of your feet. I don't want you walking into any doors." Kirsten said with a chuckle as she entered the bathroom.

"I'm not that blind you know!" Ryan said with a chuckle himself. As he followed Kirsten as she came back with his brace and glasses in hand.

"Do you need help?" Kirsten asked.

"No, I got it." Ryan said as he first took the glasses and put them on his nose before grabbing pushing his sweats down without hesitation. Kirsten had seen him in his boxers enough the past few months. She was the one helping him with the larger braces and changes of bandages. He quickly and professionally strapped the brace around his knee and locked the side hinges. He than stood up and adjusted the closings once more before pulling his pants up.

"All done?" Kirsten asked.

"Yep."

"Good, come on. We're having Thai." Kirsten said as Ryan followed her out into the main house.

* * *

**I adore the Ryan/Kirsten interactions in the show, and I hope I'm doing a good job at them as well. Let me know what you guys think and maybe some plotbunnies 4 the future?**

**I try my best 2 reply 2 almost everyone :D**_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Why is it that, whenever you write a new chapter for your story it seems so much longer in your MS Word document? Cause i've got no clue, anyways, hope you guys enjoy this sudden 'short' chapter.**

* * *

"… Ryan, Ryan wake up.. Ryan…" Seth's irritation voice rang through Ryan's sub consciousness making him groan.

"I've got coffee Ryan."

Ryan slowly opened his eyes and blinked repeatedly trying to get rid of the blurriness before he snorted and remembered that the blurriness would not go away. He sniffled at the fresh smell of coffee and 'blindly' reached out for the green mug that was in front of him.

"Na-uh. Get your own." Seth said as he sipped at the mug.

Ryan groaned. "Thanks Seth."

"Rough morning?" Seth asked him with a smirk. As Ryan was searching his nightstand for his glasses, once he finally found them he placed them on his nose and finally looked 'clearly' at Seth and smiled.

"Who's having the rough morning?" Ryan asked him with a smirk as he threw the blankets off and shuffled over towards he edge of the bad. Carefully lowering his right leg, knowing he was stiff in the mornings.

"Uh, you.. wait why are you smirking?" Seth asked confused.

"You're wearing your shirt inside out…" Ryan muttered as he got up and shuffled towards the bathroom.

"Damn it, don't tell anyone about this!" Seth said ashamed as he made his way out of the pool house.

"Sure, Seth… whatever. Ah, shit." Ryan muttered from the bathroom.

_Shit? _ Seth thought as he turned around. "Ryan, buddy? You ok?"

"Yeah, I just… dude, I have to wear my glasses to school today." Ryan said grimly.

"So? Who cares…" Seth asked amused, Ryan was having a 'dilemma'.

"I… whatever." Ryan said as he came back out of the bathroom, Seth had to hold in his laugh. Ryan with glasses and PJ's, he was used too but Ryan with glasses in denim's, wife-beater and plaid shirt, not so much.

Ryan glared at Seth just as he was about to say something..

"I won't." Seth said his hands in the air, surrendered.

* * *

**I was full of sarcasm today, sorry :) More 2 come real soon! Don't forget to review!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

When the boys entered the Kitchen, Kirsten looked up from her list of things (_*whispers* Christmas list_). Seth had a smug smile on his face as to Ryan, not so much.

"Morning boys, ready for school?" Kirsten asked as Seth walked over towards the counter and sat down. Ryan walked over towards the coffee and started pouring himself a cup of the addictive liquid.

Ryan merely nodded and Seth groaned before smiling again. "Of course, mother. We just love going to school, don't we Ryan?" he asked.

Ryan glared at him, wishing he was allowed to wipe that smug smile of off his face, not that he'd ever hurt Seth… badly.

Kirsten frowned and turned towards Ryan. "You ok Ryan?" she asked worried.

"First day back since being injured, I limp and I'm wearing glasses… this should be fun." Ryan muttered as he sipped his coffee.

"Ryan. It's not that bad, besides, the glasses are only there for two more days after that you can wear your contacts again. As for your knee, your limp is barely visible… you'll only notice it if you know what to look for." Kirsten said with a smile as Ryan smirked at her, gratefully.

"So, mom? You driving us to school?" Seth asked.

"Uh, no. Your father is." Kirsten answered and at that same moment Sandy walked in looking extremely busy.

"What? No, I told you. I have a meeting today, one that I for once can't cancel." Sandy said as he fixed his tie.

"Sandy! I have to be at the meeting today. My dad just returned from Spain, he'll be furious if I'm not there." Kirsten said.

"He's your father…" Sandy started but Kirsten cut him off.

"Sandy, just because I work for my dad, does not mean I'll be treated differently. I don't want it and I surely not getting it." Kirsten said.

"Kirsten, I can take by bike to school and Seth his skateboard." Ryan started but stopped as Kirsten threw him a glare. "Ryan, no." she said.

"What about Marissa? Or summer?" Sandy asked.

"Marissa's car broke down last night, I was suppose to have a look at it today." Ryan said sympathetically.

"Summer's not allowed to drive yet with her ankle." Seth added.

"Seriously, guys we can make it our own." Ryan tried again. He was not _that_ disabled and the school was not _that_ far from the house.

"Ryan, what about your knee? Did Jameson clear you to start physical activities?" Kirsten asked slightly sarcastic.

"Yes, actually. I'm allowed to swim and to start jogging again." Ryan said. _Very slowly and more of a fast walk._

Kirsten nodded. "Ah-uh, no biking. So no." she said strictly.

"You know what honey. We're wasting time. Seth, you're driving yourself and Ryan towards school in your mom's rover. Kirsten, I'll drop you off and the Newport Group and drive on towards my firm, alright?" Sandy asked, getting confirmations from everyone. "Great, now Kirsten I gotta get moving, now."

"I'm not even done yet!" she said as Sandy was already walking out of the house. "SANDY!"

* * *

**Sandy taking control of the situation as he always does, I just wanted to get that in here :) Hope you guys liked it! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A small update. My own laptop crashed and the old thing is a Fujitsu Simmons so... can't fix it. Now without a laptop it's hard to update. But I manage to write small chapters for each of my running stories.. I'll try to update as fast as I can. Sorry!**

* * *

After been gone for almost two months Ryan found that it was hard to focus in class. First there were the glances of almost every student around. Either just looking at Ryan or his brace, which showed because it was still way to hot in california to wear anything but shorts, or the glasses.

Then there was the fact that the heat, light, the noise and the loud ringing of the school bell, didn't do anything for Ryan's headache and the miserable fact that even with the almost full range of motion on his knee, he was still unsteady walking up and down stairs and therefor had to use the wheelchair ramp outside school and the elevator inside. Although he had either Seth or Luke with him whenever he used the elevator as both were to lazy to walk up the stairs…

Overall Ryan wasn't enjoying his first day back. And to top it all, dean Kim had let all of the fab four come into her office to tell them they each had to join an extracurricular after school activity to keep their GTA's up and going.

Of course, Seth being Seth, immediately chose his on comic book club, which was surprisingly agreed to by dean Kim.

Summer and Marissa chose to join the ( ) club like before and Ryan immediately said soccer. But of course that wasn't an option yet.

"Why not? It won't be long till I can play again." Ryan said irritated.

"It's not that I don't want you playing soccer, Ryan. But you've already missed three months of practice… I don't think that you can play this year." dean Kim said.

"Can I at least…" Ryan started but was interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"Hold that thought." Kim said holding up a finger. "Come in." she replied as the door opened and Luke stepped inside.

"Luke, what pleasure do I have to see you here today." Kim said with sarcasm.

"I'm here to inform you that Coach Timmons hasn't replaced Ryan yet in the team and is willing to accept him whenever he can join. He figured you'd be telling Ryan and the others about the EC activities and told me to let you know that…" Luke said and glanced at Ryan who he now just saw in the room. "Oh, hey dude." Luke said with nod.

"Hey." Ryan said with a smirk. _Luke had perfect timing… really._

"You're just in time, Luke. We were just discussing that." Kim said as she turned towards Ryan again as she signed a few papers. "It seems were settled than, I do want you to meet up with your coach to discuss some future activities, alright? And I want all of it on paper on my desk tomorrow." Kim said as she handed Ryan his permission slip.

Ryan got up from his chair and took the paper. "Thanks." He said as he and Luke exited the room.

"Thank god, man. I was going nuts in there." Ryan said as he stuffed the piece of paper in his back pocket.

"Summer told me that doctor Kim was drilling you, figured I'd ran to the coach and put in a few good words." Luke said.

"What'd you tell him?" Ryan asked.

"That he wasn't getting either of us, if one of us wouldn't get back on the team and as we were the only capable strikers… he easily admitted his defeat." Luke said with a way to bigga smile.

"Good, man." Ryan said as they made their way towards the soccer field.

"Coach is training the newbies." Luke said as he pointed towards the freshman on the field running their butts off.

"Great." Ryan said as they came to a stop in front of the coach.

"Atwood, good to see you. How've you been?" Coach asked as he shook Ryan's hand.

"Been better, but I'm good." Ryan said.

"Good. I want a full physical exam on paper tomorrow, recommendations, limiations.. the whole shabang on paper. We'll see from there, alright?" Coach asked glancing at Ryan's leg for a second before returning his gaze back to those trusted blue eyes.

"Alright." Ryan said.

"Good, Atwood. You're dismissed for the rest of the day, go home, get your physical and I'll see you tomorrow." Coach said.

"Yeah, see you." Ryan said as he turned around to leave.

"Oh, and Atwood?" Coach yelled after him, making Ryan turn towards him once more.

"Yes, Coach?"

"Take Ward with you, I don't want that golden retriever running around here with out some one that will keep him out of trouble." The coach said with a smirk.

"I will." Ryan said with a chuckle as he left the soccer field.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks to those who keep reviewing, it really helps when writing to see that people are enjoying your work :) So keep it up, guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Small update. My laptop is officially screwed, and I hate writing in public. So I don't have a lot of time to write peacefully, but I swear I'll update my stories, it's just going to take a bit longer than usual! Still, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ryan sighed as he stepped out of the doctor's office. Kirsten stood up from her seat where she'd been waiting for him.

"And?"

"I'm as good as cleared to play soccer." Ryan said with a big smile on his face.

"Really? You sure?"

"Yeah." Ryan said nodding his head.

"That's great, Ryan!" Kirsten said hugging her son out of happiness.

"Doc. Wants to see us though." Ryan said.

"Oh, ok. Let's go then." Kirsten said as they entered the office.

* * *

"Kirsten, Ryan, take a seat." Jameson said. "Now as Ryan probably mentioned he's cleared to start up soccer again but I wanted you, Kirsten, to be here for some rules I have to lay out, ok?"

Kirsten and Ryan nodded.

"I want Ryan to take it easy the first week. We've been practicing running and weight bearing but Ryan's knee still isn't a hundred percent. Especially while running. Now, when you start any exercise I want you to do a double warm up… especially stretches, ok? Besides that try and steer clear of any onset tackles or sudden turns while running, ok?"

"Got it." Ryan replied.

"I also want you to wear a different brace while playing. It's called a wrap-around brace. It'll of course keep your patella in place while exercising, but it'll also wrap-around your thigh and shin, to prevent cramps. And last, cooling down exercise… at least 15 minutes after every training, ok? I don't want you to start cramping up and risk tearing anything. If it still happens or you experience muscle aches, stop doing what you're doing, elevate that leg and if possible either message the effecting joint or add a heat compress." Jameson said.

"What if none of that works?" Kirsten asked, earning herself a glare from Ryan.

Kirsten glared back. "We need to know, Ryan. You don't want to be limping around for the rest of your life, do you?"

"No." Ryan answered.

"Good." Kirsten said before turning towards Jameson.

"Bring him in, it's small, but there's a chance that one of the tendons might rupture. When that happens, it might feel like a bad cramp or muscle ache but don't underestimate the pain. You might risk your leg, so don't take anything for granted, ok?"

"I won't." Ryan said.

"What about training? His coach tends to lengthen their training schedules, how long is he allowed to train?" Kirsten asked.

"How often does your team train, Ryan?" Coach asked concerned.

"Four times a week…"

"An an hour and thirty minutes tops, each training. That added with the warming up and the cooling down will give you a total of two hours, that's enough for now. We'll see how it goes and discuss the limits each session… we still got a few more months left." Jameson said.

"An hour? What about a match?" Ryan asked.

"A soccer match takes an hour and a half, doesn't it? If it takes any longer, stop and let someone else take your place. Again, Ryan… we don't want any setbacks." Jameson said, worried about the teen.

"I know."

"Good, I've put all of what we just discussed in this folder." Jameson said handing Ryan the folder. "Give this to your coach. Tell him to contact me if he has any questions, ok?"

Ryan nodded.

"Ok, then you're free to go. I'll see you on Friday." Jameson said shaking hands with both Ryan and Kirsten.

"Thanks, doc." Kirsten said as she and Ryan left the office.

"You wanna go and buy that brace now?" Kirsten asked as they got into the rover.

"Yeah, training starts tomorrow." Ryan said as he buckled himself in.

"Ok. Marissa called by the way. On your cell, I didn't answer but you should probably call her back." Kirsten said with a smile.

Ryan smiled shyly. "I will."

* * *

**And that was it! Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I have :) I though it was worth updating! Review and let me know what you think!**


	13. Author Notification

Hey guys!

I just wanted to let you know that I've finally saved up enough money to buy myself a new laptop and now I am the proud owner of a MacBook Pro :)

Just wanted to say that I did make some New Years resolutions, I'm gonna try my best and finish or update every open fiction that I have running now.

Hope you guys are with me!

Happy New Year!


	14. Chapter 13

The following weeks everything went smoothly. Everybody in casa del Cohen returned back to their usual routines. Seth started his sailing lessons again and Ryan had started to participate in his soccer team. Ryan's eyes were cleared of infection and he was allowed to wear his contacts again, but his optician had told him he had sensitive eyes and that he shouldn't wear the contacts all day.

Soccer was going great during the first week. He wasn't allowed to do much. Not only by his physician but his coach and Luke as well. They were being mother-hens but as the week passed and Ryan improved his game every single training they started to lay off of him.

* * *

Ryan was running, not his usual fast but for someone that was wearing a brace he pretty much outran the other players. Ball at his foot, he passed it towards Luke who immediately followed his lead and headed towards the goal. They both ran towards the other end of the field and just as Ryan thought Luke was about to score, he passed it over towards Ryan. Immediately alerted Ryan headed for the oncoming ball and with a swift kick with his injured leg he made an attempt to score. The ball flew towards the side… everyone watched in slow motion as the ball slipped passed the goalies gloved fingers just through the corner right into the net.

Loud cheers were heard and before he knew it, Ryan was lifted upwards by his teammates as they cheered for him and for their achievement. They'd won the states championship. All thanks to Ryan's perfect goal.

In the tribunes Sandy, Kirsten, Marissa, Summer, Seth, Carson and Julie cheered for their team but mostly for their boys, for Ryan. He was going to be just fine. Nothing can beat down a true Cohen.

**The end.**

* * *

AN: Just as my other O.C. story. I had to end these, and these endings just came to me. I hope you did enjoy it, let me know, aight?


End file.
